the BEST fAnFiC EvAr!
by Frostbite Panda
Summary: This is part of the on-going campaign: Writers Against Bad Writing force. This is a public service announcement, friends don't let friends write bacd fanfictions! There's also alot of humor. Concerned and good authors, READ THIS!


The BeSt FaNFiCTiOn Evar!  
  
{Just read it. . .}  
  
leena: wow! this computer things kwel! bit: wat r u doin? brad: dude you dick hed bit: WTF? leena: shut up guys! i'm writin a story bit: well, it's a piece of shit brad: haha your gonna get you ass kicked! *leena kicks bits ass* brad: good one leena leena: you watch or ill do the same 2 u **brad shuts up** naomi: bit's right tho, it is preety bad leena: WHAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!? leon: you have unlimited potential you know naomi: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **naomi glomps leon and pulls leena out of her chair** naomi: my writing is better than yours! Jus like my gun sniper **naomi sits in the chair leena lets her sit down for she OOC** naomi: for one thing, you can get rid of this script format. Naomi the tries to teach Leena the fundamentals in writing.  
  
"Look, I can type all of that you just typed as an example." Naomi says to Leena. Leena leans in with interest.  
  
"Wow! This computer thing's cool!" Leena exclaims ecstatically. Bit enters the room, and leans over Leena's chair to see what she's doing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bit asked, clearly interested, but before Leena can answer Bit's stupid question, Brad joins the group, his usual cup of coffee in his hand. He leans over Leena's other shoulder, the glow of the computer casting an eerie glow on his handsome features, his deep sexy-  
  
("NAOMI!" "Sorry . . .")  
  
"Dude, you dick-head!" Brad says to Bit for no particular reason.  
  
Bit looks at him, his eyes wide with misunderstanding and surprise, his mouth open with injured pride, "What the fuck?" he asks, clearly mad.  
  
Brad starts towards Bit, ready to beat pound him into a pulp, because his muscles are so much bigger than Bit's-  
  
("NAOMI! WOULD YOU QUIT IT?!?" "Sorry, I can't help it!")  
  
Before Brad can start ripping Bit a part, Leena silences them. "Shut up guys! I'm writing a story!"  
  
The guys stop their squabbling, and Bit leans over to take another look at the computer again, his nose wrinkles in distaste, "Well, it's a piece of shit." He responds coolly. Leena starts to roll up her sleeves, and her face is turning progressively redder.  
  
Brad laughs in growing humor, "Your going to get your ass kicked!" He says in wisdom, for he is smart, smarter than any-  
  
("NAOMI!" "Okay! That was my last one! I swear!")  
  
Leena finally snaps and lunges on Bit, gnashing, clawing, kicking, and punching, until finally, Bit wails in pain, a sign that Leena has completed her torture. She stands and brushes her hands together, a look of pride and satisfactory plastered on her face. She leaves Bi to remain groaning and crumpled on the floor. . .  
  
"And it all goes from there!" Naomi announces matter-of-factly. Leena nods with interest, her eyes show she's ready to learn. Naomi smirks, satisfied with herself. She continued on with her lecture, "Use proper punctuation to organize it and make it make sense. Capititalize correctly so it's not so jumbled, and confusing. For example 'Bit' could be mistaken as bit, like in a little 'bit' if not correctly capitalized. Use description and details to make the story more in depth, and interesting. You really seem like a dumb ass if your story is short, fast, and shallow. Take your time when letting events fold out, just not so long that it's so slow your story's boring and your audience looses interest. Make sure your story has a PLOT and a POINT, not just mindless banter, like this one. . .  
  
"Anyway! Use proper usage so it makes sense and people are able to read it. And last but defiantly not least! Use your imagination! Make it different! Nobody likes cliché and over-used plots!  
  
"Another thing, make sure your characters have depth, personality, and well, CHARACTER! Makes it interesting. If you're writing a fanfiction, make sure the characters STAY in character."  
  
"Thanks Naomi! That helps a lot!" Leena says with glee.  
  
{The point is folks; I'm tired of seeing the quality of Zoids Fanfictions go from bad to worse. Don't write a story until you can write! I'm not saying I'm the best. In fact, I hate most of the stuff I write, but I'm better than most people here. LEARN people! It's not that hard.  
  
This story is part of an on-going campaign to stop bad fanfictions around the whole of FF.net. It's an ATTEMPT anyway. This one is © to ME! But if you would like to join the Writers Against Bad Writing Campaign, you can do one for any other area you like.  
  
And remember folks; Friends don't let friends write bad fanfictions!  
  
Cheers!  
  
Contact me: CuTiEpie94800@aol.com 


End file.
